Midday Heat
by Burnt Tangerine
Summary: He watched languidly as a bead of sweat trickled from her temple to her cheek, then to her neck where it gradually traveled down to the middle of her collarbones and straight to the partially concealed valley of her breasts.Slightly AU KakaTen


**Author's notes**: So I bring here some KakaTen fiction. This is a pairing you seldom see but I can actually see some potential between them. This plot has been plaguing me for a while now and I really can't believe I wrote something of this sort. But I hope you might find joy in reading this.

And really, I wish people would write more KakaTen fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is only fan fiction.

**Midday Heat**

Lounging in a café at midday wasn't unusual in Konohagakure especially during the middle of the summer season when the sun was harshly beating down on their skin like a hard whip. That is why one could find Hatake Kakashi sitting in one of the tables there, a cold drink in one hand and the other holding the perverted novel, _Icha Icha Paradise_. His uncovered eyes swept over the room and he was glad that there were only a few customers which meant that he could read peacefully.

About to go back to his reading, he heard the chime ring signalling a new patron. He raised his eye a little and took a look at the new comer. It was a girl. She looked familiar to him with her auburn twin buns atop her head and brown orbs. Trying to place her, the girl caught him looking at her. His black one locked with her brown ones. To his surprise, she gave him a small smile and a nod of acknowledgement. Now he was sure they got acquainted before. He returned her acknowledgement with also a little nod of his head. The white-haired jonin was sure he had seen her somewhere before and then suddenly it clicked to him. They went on a mission before together with his team and Gai's.

'_Ah! Gai's former student. Was it Tenten?' _he supposed to his self.

He followed her figure furtively as she sat three tables away from him near the window. He was again about to get engrossed in his book when he caught sight of her left hand undoing the top three buttons of her blouse showing some smooth tanned skin and that alone looked enticing to him. His trained eye moved to her face. She had her eyes closed and was biting her lower lip while her right hand was fanning her neck area. Watching her like that, he could feel something stir at the pit of his stomach. Furrowing his brows, he gave his lower lip a swift lick behind his ever present mask.

'_Ah! It's definitely _hot_ today_.' He couldn't help but think to himself. Whether he was referring to the weather or to something (or rather someone) else, that my friends, we do not know.

Completely ignoring his new copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ now, he focused all his attention to the girl who was oblivious to his surreptitious glance. He watched languidly as a bead of sweat trickled from her temple to her cheek, then to her neck where it gradually travelled down to the middle of her collarbones and straight to the partially concealed valley of her breasts. As her chest moved gently in a rhythm of falling and rising, he could feel the stirring in his stomach slowly moving downwards to his groins. He could now forget the peace that he had sought out at the first place because that area between his thighs and abdomen had lost its calm and his heart was starting to beat erratically.

* * *

Because of the weather, Tenten ordered some strawberry Popsicle to ease off the heat that has been surrounding her since early this morning. She licked the cold ice and sucked on it happily very much unaware of the effect it had on one copy ninja three tables away from her.

'_This is heaven!'_

* * *

He could now feel beads of sweat running down his face. Those pink lips sucking on the Popsicle gave him some thoughts and when her small pink tongue slowly licked it from down to up, his thoughts went from wayward to downright dirty. He was quite sure that the girl got skills he would truly appreciate. A certain image of him and her quickly materialized in his mind. He gave a groan when he felt his jonin pants getting tight.

'_Maah…If Gai finds out I have these thoughts about his former student…'_ He cringed at the thought of Gai coming at him and scolding him about thinking of deflowering his innocent student. With Gai's loudness, he was quite certain that rumors would start circulating and he doesn't really want that. Then there is Lee too and Neji. They'll certainly come after him too. He him self also considered these thoughts depraved. He was a teacher and though not a student anymore, she was definitely a lot younger than him. This wasn't really his fault though. He was a warm-blooded man and when that kind of show was clearly unfolding before him, acquitted as it may be to the girl, he was bound to enjoy it. But _Kami-sama!_ This was just… excruciating.

He took a glance at her again and was relieved to see that she had finished her Popsicle. That blasted ice pop was giving him some carnal thoughts and that wasn't any good at all. _'Good, maybe_ _she'll leave now.'_ He thought hopefully. If she stayed any longer, he would want to leave which he couldn't really do because of the protuberance…down there. He would have to calm down first before he could bolt out from the place.

Relief surged throughout his system when he saw her stood up. _'She's leaving! ' _But to his dismay and horror , she went to the counter and ordered another strawberry flavoured Popsicle. He gave out another groan but wasn't able to hold off the temptation to look how she devoured the Popsicle once more.

He watched promiscuously as she again licked and sucked on it. Oh! Sweet agony! Today was definitely going to be the longest and hottest day of summer.

And one thing that he's sure about is that he'll never look at the young kunoichi again without having wanton thoughts.

* * *

Notes: Please give me some feed backs. I would love to improve some more.


End file.
